


Two On One

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two On One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random story that appeared and wouldn't go away until it was written.

Body loose and riding on the zephyrs of his earlier orgasm, Sidney rocks back against the three fingers Geno has pressed inside his body and he whimpers around Alex’s cock when Geno’s fingers brush against his prostate.

  
Alex’s hands are warm on him, one cupping the back of his neck, the fingers of his other hand scratching at his scalp, holding gently, but not pushing or guiding. His voice is low in the quiet of the room, an odd mix of Russian and English, arousing but settling at the same time.

  
He swallows around Alex, body shivering at the low moan it drags from his lover, from the way Alex’s hand tightens on his neck. Bracing his weight against Alex’s thigh he drags the back of his fingers up the outside of his other leg, a shiver following the light touch.

  
Humming, Sidney drags his fingers back down and Alex shivers again, causing the feeling in his body to flare higher. Geno’s fingers twist, working his prostate and he groans low in his throat and he can feel the leashed tension in Alex, the way he’s trying to avoid thrusting, not wanting to rush him.

  
He’s gotten better at blowjobs since this thing between the three of them started this relationship but he’s still grateful that Alex does his best to not push him. This is never what he imagined for his life growing up but now that he has it he can’t imagine having it any other way.

  
Sliding upwards he flicks his tongue against the underside of Alex’s cock, jerking another moan from Alex. Hand curling under Alex’s knee he swallows and slides down and can’t help the little sound he makes when Geno’s fingers glide across his prostate again, Alex’s hips jerking up just a little.

  
Geno pulls back from him, fingers sliding free, hands settling on his hips, tugging gently. He pulls back, with a final kiss to the damp head of Alex’s cock, rocking back to rest against his lover, Geno’s cock hard against his ass.

  
Alex reaches out, fingers skimming along the line of his jaw, thumb stopping on the middle of his lower lip. He licks at the rough digit, watches Alex’s eyes darken further, lips slightly parted and it sends a thrill through his body that he can make Alex react so easily.

  
“Up Sid.”

  
Sidney moves under Geno’s gentle push, straddling Alex. Hands resting on Alex’s shoulders he slides down on his cock and it’s easy after having Geno inside him and then his fingers. It burns a little, Alex that much bigger than Geno and he rocks his hips, pleasure spreading hot and easy through his stomach.  
Geno presses against his back, lips trailing along his neck. One hand rests on his hip, fingers spread, branding him as the other slides lower between them. Slick fingers trace the furl of muscle open around Alex and one presses upward, testing.

  
Sidney pants as Geno’s finger slides in, the burn nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of having both of them in him at once. Fingers digging into Alex’s shoulders he flexes his thighs and rises before sliding back down.

 

Geno is even tighter against his back if that’s possible, lips and breath hot against his neck.  
Dropping a hand from Alex he rests his hand over Geno’s hand and squeezes. “I want you both-“ He can’t find the rest of the words but he knows what he wants, has since they got together, the burning need to feel both Alex and Geno at the same time.

  
Alex thrusts upwards, as if he can sense what Sidney is going to say, groaning low in his chest as his hands clamp down on his hips, hard enough that Sidney can almost feel the bruises blooming.  
Geno’s voice is low and broken in his ear. “Sidney.” And then he’s easing back, the sound of fingers slicking over his cock followed by a muffled grunt.

  
There’s the sound of the lube being opened and then Geno’s fingers are back, swirling around his entrance briefly before disappearing, only to be replaced with blunt pressure.

  
Sidney leans down to kiss Alex, gasping into his mouth as Geno presses upwards. There’s a moment where he thinks this isn’t going to work but Geno says relax just as Alex’s hands slide to rub at his lower back and with a deep breath he forces his muscles to relax and Geno slips inside.

  
Taking a deep breath Sidney shifts and Geno slides deeper, stealing his breath. Eyes closing he takes a couple more deep breaths and slowly the burn eases into something manageable, not unlike a pulled muscle.

  
Fingers digging into Alex’s shoulders he’s paralyzed as Geno pulls out before pressing back in. There isn’t much room to move and Sidney holds on to Alex as Geno thrusts back in, tiny barely there movements that press Alex against his prostate .

  
Dropping his head he kisses Alex, rocking back against Geno’s thrusts and Sidney knows it isn’t going to take long. He can feel the tension in Alex’s body, in the hand on his hips and the stutter in Geno’s thrusts.  
Alex comes first, hands tight on Sidney’s hips, head thrown back as his hips jerk upwards. Geno thrusts twice more before coming, and a tremor runs through Sidney’s body at the feeling, flying high, cock hard against his stomach and he groans, hips rolling, needing to come.

  
Sidney stiffens and gasps when Geno’s hand curls around his cock, thumb sliding over the head before stroking once and he’s gone, come spattering Alex’s chest. Breathing hard and shaking he collapses back against Geno, hips jerking. He can’t stand it, the press of them both deep inside of him almost too much in the light of his orgasm.

  
Lips brush the side of his neck and Geno kisses the skin under his ear. “Easy Sid. Forward.” Geno’s hands rest over Alex’s on his hips and he keens as his lovers move him until he’s leaning against Alex, cheek pressed against sweat dampened hair.

  
Geno pulls out first and Sidney can’t help the short gasp that slips out. He can already tell he isn’t going to be moving much for the rest of the day and that he’ll be able to feel them for days when he walks or skates and it sends warmth through his body.

They never get enough time together, with the travel and practice and million other demands on their time, and while Alex always claims he doesn’t care that he and Geno get to spend so much time together Sidney can’t help but feel a little guilty. He wants them both so much, close where he can keep an eye on them but he knows it won’t happen any time soon and maybe never.

  
Alex kisses him, hands sliding down to cup the backs of his thighs, lifting. Geno’s hand presses against his side, sending a shiver through his body as Alex presses him back against the bed. Geno leans over and kisses him, swallowing the sound he makes when Alex slowly pulls out.

  
Body still singing Sidney is acutely aware of Alex and Geno over and around him, the low rumble of Alex’s voice and Geno’s response as he pulls away. The bed shifts and Geno disappears from his side and Alex kisses him again, hand trailing up the inside of his thigh.

  
Two fingers press into his body and he whimpers, nails digging into Alex’s shoulders, hips flexing upward. It feels good, so good it almost hurts, his body not sure if he’s coming or going. The fingers brush his prostate once and he can’t contain the sound he makes.

  
With a finally lingering kiss Alex draws back, fingers sliding free. He cups his face with one hand, eyes soft. “Okay Sid?”

  
Sidney nods, hands sliding from Alex’s shoulders to tangle in his hair. “I’m good.”

  
Alex smiles and gently rolls him to his side, curling against his back, a hand on his hip.

  
Geno reappears with a cloth in hand kneels on the bed to clean him up, the rough texture making his skin tingle. He drops the cloth and Sidney can’t find the energy to complain when Geno leans over him to kiss Alex.

  
Geno settles chest to chest with him, arm thrown over them and Alex shifts, throwing a heavy leg over them both.

  
Wiggling under the sudden entrapment Sidney closes his eyes. They won’t stay that close for long. Alex and Geno are both furnaces and even without covers it will get too warm to sleep tangled together but for the moment Sidney is comfortable and wouldn’t change anything.


End file.
